


Message codé

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabtree et les messages codés, ça fait deux.</p>
<p>Drabble originellement posté sur <i>FrenchDrabble</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message codé

**Author's Note:**

> Le _fox hunting_ , ou chasse au renard, était un sport très populaire chez la noblesse britannique. Ce sport s'est ensuite étendu aux Amériques. Par ailleurs, on sonnait le hallali lorsque l'animal était mort.

« Mais, inspecteur Murdoch, vous n'avez pas reçu mon télégramme ? »

« Si, si, j'ai bien reçu votre télégramme, George, seulement le sens de votre message m'échappe un peu je dois dire... »

« Mais c'est pourtant clair ! »

« Vous m'excuserez, mais pour moi _« Hallali sonné pour renard. »_ ne veut strictement rien dire. »

« Mais c'est un code, inspecteur Murdoch ! Je pensais que vous le déchiffreriez ! »

William haussa les sourcils.

« Comment vouliez-vous que je le devine ? »

« Le message c'était « Le suspect a été arrêté. » ! Vous n'avez jamais fait de partie de chasse ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un sport que j'apprécie. La prochaine fois, codez votre message avec des équations, je serais sûr de le déchiffrer, celui-là. »


End file.
